Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Energy?
by The Fullmetal Runt
Summary: The world was at peace until the Saiyans came. Avatar Aang was destined to beat them. Along the way Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph meet Goku and the Z-Warriors. Will Aang and his new found allies win? Or will the Fire Nation along the Saiyans win?
1. Chapter 1

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago everyone and everything lived together in harmony. There was perfect balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Air Nomads, and The Sayians. But everything changed when the Sayians and the Fire Nation attacked the other Nations. Only the Avatar master of all elements and energy was able to return balance to the world. But somehow he just disappeared. There was no hope left. And now the Avatar must return to defeat the Sayian King and the Fire Lord to bring peace to the world.

**this is only the intro i have to think about a story. **


	2. An Author's Note :

Authors Note

Hey its me I finally got a good idea for this story so it will be in sometime this week

LOL

Yamchafan


	3. Chapter 2 Finally the story

**Yo sorry about the delay but I FINALLY got an idea and I bet this chapter will suck so sorry about that but anyway **

**disclaimer: I dont own dragon ball z avatar the last airbender or go fish**

**Vegeta: you got that right**

**Chichi: *smacks everyone with that evil frying pan. Well that should do it.**

**~AANG'S POV~**

"Aang get up!" screeched Katara.

"Snores." I snored.

"Your hopeless," Katara thought for a second and a devilish smile crept across his face and said," Aang get up the Saiyans are here!"

I sprang up, landed in my airbending stance and shouted," Where? Where?" She had me completely fooled until I saw her on the floor cracking up.

"Hey that wasn't funny at all!" I said. I could feel my face go beet red.

"Are you insane? That was quite funny... Ready for Waterbending practice?"

That perked me up, "Yep you bet!"

"What for me!" Shouted Katara.

**~Goku's POV~**

"Yamcha got any twos?" I asked.

"Go fish." Was his response.

"Tien, got any aces?" Yamcha asked with a slight smile.

"Grrr...Here!" Shouted Tien shoving the cards at a smiling Yamcha who just won.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be training instead of playing Go Fish?" Pu'ar asked from the next room.

"Yo just chill out. We will when we want to." Yamcha said as though they had all the time in the world.

"Actually I think she is right. Dad you really should train. Besides all you three do is play games." Said Gohan.

"Well...Uh...we can explain right Tien?" said Goku.

"Why did you push this on me?" Demanded Tien.

"Because I can't think of anything."

"Well because we were going to train today that's why!" Tien, Yamcha, and Goku all said in unison.

And they headed out the door with Gohan following them.

**Ya i ended it right there because I couldnt think of anything. **

**Vegeta:Yamchafan told me to say Oh ya no flames unless you are TRYING to be helpful or else...I get to do the or else *laughs evily**

**Trunks: Yep so REVIEW!**

**Goten: YA review review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes, this is an update. So how many of you are going to track me down and yell bloody murder at me? Sure its a shorty but that's because I just got this idea from listening to Sailor Moon music. Imagine that... a Dragonball Z and Avatar the Last Airbender story being influenced by Sailor Moon? It's bazaar. Enjoy this short little thing.**

~Aang's POV~

"Ok Aang, we are going to go over the Octopus form." Katara said.

"But Katara! We have already done this form," I complained. "Can't we do something else? Like...like...A GIANT TSUMAMI?!"  
Katara chucked and responded, "No. You need to get this form down. After all, practice makes perfect!"  
I was defiantly bummed out. Octopus is easy! Harder stuff would be nice. But if Katara thinks that this will help with my battle against the Saiyans and Fire Nation I guess I can deal with it.

Suddenly the door flew open. Out stepped a teenager with a ponytail and all dressed in Water Tribe garb. Do you know who it is? If you guessed Mr." Let's-All-Drink-Cactus-Juice" Sokka you are correct. "Katara! Breakfast. Early. Tired." Sokka then collapsed. Katara and I both sweat dropped and then went back to the training.

"Ok Aang. Now move your hands like this..."

~Goku's POV~

"Ok, since we all got sucked into training, Gohan you train with Goku, and I will train with Tien." Yamucha announced.

"That sounds fine. Are you ready Gohan?" I asked my eldest and only son. Gohan nodded and started to stretch.

I looked over to Yamucha and Tien. Tien was in his classic Crane stance. He never seemed to change his stance since the first time I met him while he was scamming villages with InoShikaCho. Yamucha on the other hand, he was using his Wolf stance. He hasn't used that for a while know. I wonder why all of a sudden he was. The two of them smirked at each other and launched into their spar. Yells of "Wolf Fang Fist" and "Volleyball attack" rang through the air. This is perfect day for sparring. It's like the World Martial Arts tournament all over again. I smile then turned back to Gohan while cracking my knuckles. Gohan was stretching. He stops stretching. He smiles at me as well. I drop into my stance.

"Ready?"

**Told you it's short. I am planning to rewrite all my older stories due to bad grammer. The author notes will stay the same just everything will be reedited and maybe new stuff inserted. But that won't happen for awhile.**

**R&R people **

**Asta la Pasta~!**


End file.
